blakeseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake (2013 Film)
Plot The prequel to the renowned 2013 film Clown and Alien vs. Blake explores the origins of Blake, Grandpa, the Clown and the Alien as characters in the Leppalimes Cinematic Universe. It is 6:30 in the morning, and chemical engineer Blake decides to wake up for work. He puts on his glasses, makes his bed, then proceeds to drinking some of his morning Mt. Dew. Blake goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair into its timely mullet using considerable skill and hair growing abilities. He assumes his attire for the day, and decides it's time to go to work. He takes his Mt. Dew with him. Blake arrives at work and resumes studying ionic bonds in his quest to create new, life-changing chemical compounds. After potentially hours of hard work, Blake stands up to order a sausage pizza, extra large, and a sprite. After some time, a very suspicious pizza man arrives with a pizza and half a two-liter of sprite. Blake wants the man out of his house as quickly as possible so he tries to dismiss him, and eventually is able to pay him to leave after finding his wallet. Blake arrives home that night to find things moving around in his house, the sounds of footsteps and doors opening, and an overall sense of dread. He walks to a better vantage point and calls the police station, telling them that he believes he is being robbed. Blake goes to the bathroom, thinking that he will have time to complete his duties before an officer arrives. He is wrong. Immediately as Officer Jack arrives on his children's bicycle, Blake can't shake the feeling that something is strange. This police officer is acting wrong, as if he is under the influence of some kind of chemical. Blake, not having an extensive knowledge of police protocol, doesn't say anything. Blake feels tired and takes a little nap while Officer Jack searches the premises. Blake enters a dream state in which he sees his grandpa run into his room, followed by two humanoid beings with strange, somewhat alien ornamental headpieces - one of the figures is the pizza man from earlier. The figures strike down Grandpa, killing him in order to gain their powers, and gain their powers they do. They transform into the Clown and Alien. Blake is paralyzed with fear and unable to wake himself. Thankfully Officer Jack arrives at Blake's bedside, waking him. Officer Jack tells Blake that he did not find anything strange, but he did hear a struggle. Blake is overwhelmed with his recent experiences and decides to move out of his house. This movie is a prequel to Clown and Alien vs. Blake (2013) Production This movie was filmed with the classic iPod Touch 4 and edited with iMovie for iPod Touch. The release of this film was delayed due to a technical error involving the iPod. This film was released alongside Clown 2 (2013) but was supposed to be released months earlier. So far this is the earliest chronological film in the Leppalimes Cinematic Universe despite being the second movie filmed. It is the second film under the directorial expertise of Josh Himes, as well as being the second film to star Blake Isaacs, Michael Leppala, and Josh Himes. It is the Leppalimes acting debut of Jack Himes and Wyatt Takkunen. Cast and Crew Blake - Blake Isaacs Pizza Man / Clown - Michael Leppala Pizza Man's co-Thug / Alien - Josh Himes Officer Jack - Jack Himes Grandpa - Wyatt Takkunen Directed by Josh Himes Filmed by Josh Himes and Jack Himes Story by Josh Himes, Michael Leppala, Blake Isaacs, Jack Himes, and Wyatt Takkunen